


Begging

by pansexualtrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, FaceFucking, Facial, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Rimming, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Yooran, beg, cum, m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mysme, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Yoosung wants to take a break from studying with Saeran, and Saeran wants him to beg for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received on tumblr asking for Yooran & begging, and so I delivered. (*~*) Enjoy~

  
Yoosung pored over the notes on his desk, his brows set in a deep frown. He rolled back in his chair, leaning his head back in frustration, a groan of defeat escaping his lips.

“Saeran, I’m so _bored_.”

Saeran idly looked up from the corner of the bed where he was leaning against the wall, buried in a book. He raised a single brow at Yoosung, glancing back to his book, flipping the page.

“Oh? Take a break from studying, then.”

Yoosung spun his chair around, wheeling it closer to the bed, leaning onto his elbows cutely, smiling up at Saeran.

“I wanna take a break with you!”

He crawled onto the bed, his hands placed on Saeran’s knees, blinking endearingly at him.

“Please?”

Saeran smirked, glancing up at the blond from his book. He set his bookmark, moving it to the side, staring back at Yoosung.

“Doing what, exactly?”

Yoosung blushed, shifting gently where he sat.

“You know what.”

Saeran slid a finger under his chin, tilting his gaze up to meet his.

“Oh, I might. But you know how to get what you want, _darling_.”

Yoosung’s blush deepened, his eyes fluttering back down, away from Saeran’s domineering stare.

“P-Please.”

“Hm? What was that?” Saeran ran his hands teasingly down Yoosung’s shoulders, trailing over his chest, the tips of his fingers dangerously close to running over his nipples through the fabric, causing Yoosung’s eyes to flutter, “I can’t understand you when you stutter.”

Yoosung swallowed shakily, his breathing coming in low through his lips.

“ _Please_ , Saeran.”

“Please what?”

“I-I want you to touch me.”

Saeran played idly with the hem of his shirt, the wicked smile still dancing along his lips.

“Touch you how? I need specifics, _dear_.”

Yoosung’s eyes fluttered again, his chest rising and falling with shaky breaths.

“I want… I want you to touch my chest.”

Saeran slipped his hands under his shirt, guiding them up his stomach, circling practiced motions around his nipples, his eyes darkening as Yoosung whimpered at the touch.

“Like this?”

“Y-Yes…”  
  
“What else do you want?”

Yoosung met his gaze, his violet eyes filled with lust, licking his lips absentmindedly.

“I want to take your clothes off.”

Saeran smiled, moving back to stand up, watching as Yoosung followed, immediately lifting his shirt, pulling it up and off of him, throwing it to the side. His hands came back down to his belt, unclasping it with ease, sliding his pants down his slender legs, biting his lip in anticipation as he revealed more of his boyfriend.

He brought his hands up to reach for his boxers, and gasped in surprise as Saeran gripped his wrists in his hands, looking up at him in confusion.

“Uh-uh, babe.”

Yoosung tilted his head in confusion, blushing as Saeran kept a firm hold on his wrists.

“Why-“

He froze as a dark smile crawled onto Saeran’s face, his eyes narrowing down at him.

“You need to beg for it.”

Yoosung’s already flushed face became even darker, pulling at his wrists softly, his lust growing stronger as Saeran continued to hold tight.

“Saeran-“

“ **Beg.** ”

It was not a question.

Yoosung moaned softly, his eyes closing in want for a moment before he spoke.

“Saeran- please, I want- I want your cock.” His voice was soft and shy, and Saeran smiled even more, tugging at his arms.

“You’ll have to speak up, babe. I know you can do better than that,” His voice grew huskier, his eyes flashing with delight, “Come on, be a _good boy_.”

Yoosung moaned involuntarily again, rising up on his knees to be closer to Saeran.

“Please, _please_ \- I want your cock Saeran, please, oh god- I want to feel it hitting my throat, I want your cum on my face, _please_!” His voice was desperate and wanton now, his chest rising and falling with needy breaths, his eyes shining with arousal.

Saeran moaned low in his throat in approval, releasing his hands.

“Good boy.”

Yoosung immediately grabbed his boxers, pulling them down his legs, taking the head of his cock into his mouth without hesitation. He sucked at it hungrily, swirling his tongue around the tip, moaning with relief.

Saeran slid his hands into his hair, thrusting into his mouth, humming in pleasure as he felt his cock slide into his throat with ease. Yoosung looked up at him through his lashes, squeezing his thighs hard in his hands, moaning loudly around his cock.

“Mm, do you like it when I fuck your mouth, Yoosung?”

Yoosung ran his hands up his thighs in response, his eyes tearing up at the pressure, but filled with excitement and want. Saeran moaned at the sight, thrusting hard into his throat again.

“You’re such a little whore.”

Yoosung’s eyes fluttered closed, his hips rolling forwards at his words, moaning brokenly through the pressure in his mouth. Saeran pulled back, biting his lip hard, moaning as he came on Yoosung’s face, a dark satisfaction rolling through him as Yoosung lifted his hand, wiping it off, cleaning it off of his fingertips with his tongue.

Saeran leaned down, pulling Yoosung up from the floor, tearing his clothes off with ease before shoving him onto the bed, bending him onto his hands and knees. He squeezed his ass in his hands before leaning down, licking teasingly along his hole, drinking in Yoosung’s needy whimpers and cries. He slid his tongue inside, thrusting it in as deep as he could, reaching around with one of his hands to tease the slit of Yoosung’s cock.

“Oh, _Oh_ god- Saeran- Saeran _oh god_ \- Oh, it’s so good, _so good_ -!”

Saeran pulled back a bit, squeezing his cock, smiling as he bit his ass hard.

“A reward for being such a good boy.”

He went back to his assault on his ass with his mouth, moaning as he fucked him with his tongue, his hips thrusting against his hand as he stroked him. Yoosung was crying in pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks as his body quivered, his hips quaking as he came hard into Saeran’s hand.

He fell onto the bed, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room as Saeran wiped his hand off quickly with some kleenex before curling up behind Yoosung. The blond flipped around, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest, his arms snaking their way around his waist as they cuddled. Saeran smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly.

“So.”  
  
Yoosung looked up at him slowly, a sated smile on his face.

“So?”

“Was that a good break from studying?”

Yoosung laughed softly, kissing his chin gently.

“That was the best break from studying.”

Saeran nodded, kissing his forehead again.

“Good, because you still have 10 more problems to finish.”

Yoosung groaned, burying his head back into Saeran’s chest, who laughed loudly.

“ _Saeran_!”

**END.**


End file.
